


[podfic] Gabe And Pete Adopt Kittens: an email exchange

by paraka, reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Collaboration, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, Kittens, M/M, Multi-voice Podfic, Notfic, Podfic, and edited in 2017, originally recorded in 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Seriously. Gabe and Pete adopt kittens.





	[podfic] Gabe And Pete Adopt Kittens: an email exchange

 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Notfic, KITTENS, Just Add Kittens, originally recorded in 2012, and edited in 2017, Fluff

 **Length:**  00:04:38  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Band\)%20_Gabe%20And%20Pete%20Adopt%20Kittens_%20an%20email%20exchange_.mp3) (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> (This podfic is inspired by a fic that was on the AO3 in 2012, and has since been removed. But both authors have blanket permission to podfic, so we're still good! Learn my lesson, kids: edit your podfics BEFORE five years have passed.)


End file.
